Sorry, Wrong House
by That Dastard Cerberus
Summary: Today marked her first day in Hogwards. Chizuru worried that she and her brother would be separated during the Sorting. How right she was.


**Title**: Sorry, Wrong House  
**Author**: That Dastard Cerberus  
**Characters**: Yukimura Chizuru  
**Rating**: K+  
**Setting**: AU crossover with Harry Potter verse with Hakuouki characters  
**Summary**: Today marked her first day in Hogwards. Chizuru worried that she and her brother would be separated during the Sorting. How right she was.  
**Word Count**: 1,693  
**Genre**: family, angst  
**Special Mention: **Blame mocha11 (hakuoukiandmocha11 on tumblr) for this. This is entirely her fault. Also, slight mention of cake. Mocha knows what I mean.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was an academy well known around the world for its pristine curriculum and famous graduates. Wizards like Albus Dumbledore, Phyllida Spore, Amrose Swott, Quintin Trimble, and many other well-known wizards and witches came from this school.

Chizuru honestly considered herself and her twin brother lucky enough to be admitted into the school. Then again, their father was Chiro Yukimura, a former prefect and Head Boy of Ravenclaw. Her parents had been overjoyed by the letter that arrived via owl, and the siblings soon found themselves being shipped straight to Hogwarts.

The halls were as grand as she imaged them to be. The entrance was towering, the stairways always moving, and the paintings spoke, sometimes in different languages and dialect.

Chizuru truly felt lucky to be in such a magical place. No pun intended.

The first years were greeted by a kindly looking man with round glasses. He was Professor Sannan, Chizuru learned from the murmurings from fellow students. Her new friend Sen was having trouble breathing, constantly shaking Chizuru and whispering how excited she was to be Sorted, something that every student experienced.

To be Sorted was to be placed in a sort of makeshift family. That's how her mother deserved it, anyways. This worried Chizuru slightly, because she worried about being Sorted into a different House from her brother Kaoru.

Kaoru, however, ever confident, wasn't afraid. He tolerated his sister's worries and held her hand then entire way, telling her again and again that they won't be separated, that nothing would tire them apart.

Then came the Sorting.

One by one, the first years entered the Great Hall. It was far more spectacular than Chizuru could ever image. Candles floating overhead, long tables spread out in four columns, filled with students wearing the colors of their houses, appearing likes stripes of green, blue, red, and yellow.

Chizuru's heart hammered hard against her chest as she was moved by the crowd of first years, still grasping her brother's hand tightly. A fifth table was elevated above the other tables, with chairs only on one side, most of them occupied. Her brother whispered to her that it was the teacher's table. In the largest chair sat one of the most jovial wizards Chizuru had ever seen. He had a wide smile, laughing loudly as he chattered with someone to his right. Glanced down the table, she caught sight of Professor Matsumoto, a family friend, seated near the jovial man with an empty seat between him and the person the jovial man was chatting with.

As the group moved closer to the front of the Hall, Chizuru heard off to her side loud crackling noises. She started, stumbling forward and nearly hitting the floor until she felt her arm being jerked up. Actually, both of her arms, as she had, when startled, let go of Kaoru's hand.

She had honestly half expected Sen to have been holding her other hand, as she caught a glimpse of Kaoru's worried face to her left. Yet the face she saw was not Sen's; in fact, it was the opposite gender, a boy with brilliant green eyes.

Pulling her back up, Kaoru threw a hundred questions her direction while she just stared blankly at this strange new comer. He wore the student uniform, with a green tie and a green emblem with a snake coiled in the center. Slytherin.

"Mr. Nagakura," Professor Sannan's voice broke through the fog, drawing Chizuru's attention to who the professor was addressing in a very disappointed tone, "please refrain from using spells in the Hall, especially during the Sorting."

"Uh… s-sorry Prof…" The boy the professor addressed, shooting up from his chair and blabbering his response, had short brown hair with a head band wrapped around his forehead. The professor sighed after a moment, shaking his head. "Five points from Gryffindor for the disturbance, and two more for the choice of wardrobe. Next time, Mr. Nagakura, bring your pants."

The boy, Nagakura, looked down, and that's when Chizuru noticed he was in his boxers. "W-what?!" Whirling around, he spat at a red haired boy sitting next time to him, "Sano! Gimme my pants back!"

"After that little display, not a chance!" The redhead barked out a laugh as Nagakura attempted to wrestling him to the floor, with the entire table now chanting, led by a short boy with a long ponytail, "Fight, fight, fight!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough of that!" The voice came from a balding man, a strict look on his face as he stomped over to the struggling students. "I'll not have any students in my infirmary on the first day back. Behave yourselves before I deduct points."

"Yes Inoue!" The two separated, looking slightly disheveled, and Chizuru found herself meeting the eye of the red haired boy. He winked at her, and she whirled away, beat red.

"Chizuru." Kaoru shook her. "Are you okay?"

She had no idea how many times he had repeated himself, so she answered him that she was fine, and the professor calmed the first years before proceeding onward.

The first years stopped only a fourth of the way to the front of the Hall. At the foot of the stairs that led up to the teachers' table was a single stool, with an old, raggedy hat placed on top of the chair and Professor Sannan standing next to it.

"When I call your name," Professor Sannan began, "you will sit on this chair and be Sorted by the Sorting Hat. Once Sorted, your House Prefects will direct you to your table." He directed the first years to a few standing students, all wearing their houses respected colors.

Professor Sannan began to call out names. One by one, students sat on the chair and the Sorting Hat, its wrinkles revealing shapes similar to eyes and a mouth, called out the House the student belonged to. The times varied, with some students' heads barely being touched by the Hat before being Sorted, while others took some time, with the Hat's mouth moving slowly, as if pondering where they belonged.

"Yase, Sen."

Sen breathed in excitedly, practically bouncing all the way to the stool. She even had trouble sitting still as the Hat was placed on her head, barely touching her hair before declaring, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sen squealed and leapt off the stool, towards the yellow clad table. Chizuru glanced up, noticing a beautiful woman, with a beauty mark under her right eye, smiling down at Sen from the teachers' table. Now that she thought of it, Sen had mentioned wanting to be in a particular House because of a family friend. Chizuru wouldn't mind being in the same House as Matsumoto, but he unfortunately wasn't a House Head.

"Ibuki, Ryuunosake." A boy with long, shaggy blue hair marched up to the stool and sat down. His face was bored, although Chizuru couldn't guess why. After all, many students, like Sen, were excited to be Sorted into their desired House.

Thinking of the Houses, Chizuru once again fret over where she would be Sorted. It was unheard of for a student to not be Sorted. Chizuru didn't really worry about that, but what if she was Sorted into the wrong House? What if she wasn't in the same House as her brother? What if she was in a House full of people she didn't know?

"Yukimura, Kaoru."

Jolted from her train of thought, she noticed Kaoru smiling back at her reassuringly. "See you later," he said, and he let go of her hand before proceeding to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Kaoru stood up, waved at Chizuru before being led to his House. Chizuru watched him go, flexing her own empty hand.

"Yukimura, Chizuru."

Her feet had a mind of their now, carrying her slowly to the stool. Professor Sannan held the Sorting Hat as she sat down. The last thing she saw was the crowd of curious onlookers before the Hat was placed on her head.

"What house do you belong to, I wonder?"

The voice was crisp, breaking through the dead silence underneath the Hat. Chizuru didn't have an answer, though, as she only knew that she wanted to be with her brother Kaoru.

"Slytherin, eh? Well, well, that house requires quite a bit of ambition… I don't think you're quite cut out for that, no, no."

But her brother was in Slytherin. She had to be with her brother. She had never been separated from him; she didn't know if she could handle being without her brother.

"Quite the co-dependent, I see. Hufflepuff might seem like a good option."

Hufflepuff was a good option, if she wasn't suited for Slytherin. Sen was there, and she knew Sen. She was familiar with Sen.

"Got a bit of smarts locked in there, too. Much like your father, I see."

Her father would be proud to have another Ravenclaw. He was the Head Boy there. And Kaoru kept saying on the train she would be a good Ravenclaw.

"Ahh, but there's something here… Untapped potential. Lots of it, it seems. I can only think of one House that would be perfect in helping you unlocking it."

Chizuru held her breath. She didn't know how long she sat there, her body trembling slightly. Her heart raced in her ears, as it was only noise she can hear.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat was raised, and Chizuru could only stare blankly out into space. She felt sick, like her world was crumbling around her. It couldn't be, it shouldn't be…

She didn't have time to process what had happened. The Gryffindor prefect helped her to her feet, her legs like jelly and aided her to her seat. Perhaps it wasn't all that uncommon for first years to freeze up on the stool after being Sorted, but that didn't matter to Chizuru.

She wasn't in the right House. She was in the wrong House.

She wasn't with her brother.

She wasn't with Sen.

She wasn't in the same House her father was in, even.

She wasn't brave or daring.

She didn't have courage.

So how?

How was she Sorted into Gryffindor?


End file.
